


The Aftermath

by Hollow07



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Gen, Precious boy, Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollow07/pseuds/Hollow07
Summary: 6 wonderful one shots!Basically mini post-episodes, following Steven Universe Future’s first 6 episodes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	1. Little Homeschool

As Steven signed off Cherry Quartz classes, he smiled thoughtfully as he looked through the list. Handing the form back he asked,  
“So, how was your first day at little homeschool?”  
Cherry’s eyes lit up,   
“Oh um..” she looked around, seeing it all again in wonder,  
“ it was definitely interesting.”   
After figuring out what to do for an hour she had bumped into another quartz and ending up talking a storm. Catching up and learning more about the Earth and about her new appearance.   
Rubbing the back of her head sheepishly Cherry Quartz spoke once more,   
“Sorry for how I acted earlier.”   
Steven’s eyes widened slightly at the apology, waving her off,   
“Don’t worry about it! I don’t blame you, I mean, you did just appear in a totally new place and all.”   
After a few more minutes of conversation, Steven waved goodbye as he began to head towards the warp. Finally back home he jumped to his bed in relief. Moments like these were harder to get nowadays, especially with all the new gems rushing in and out and, not to mention, running an entire school! He took this moment to reflect on the strangest part of his day, as if his average day was normal anyways. The things that jasper said, the fight, had been unexpected. ‘But it’s only you’ Jasper’s voice rang in his head, ‘No one is as pitiful as you’ Steven shook his head softly, that wasn’t true. It isn’t true. Having friends and family to support him didn’t make himself any weaker or pitiful. But, in the end, that fight was exactly what he needed in a sense. The adrenaline, the anger, the power, it was a great distraction from ……..well… everything.   
“Hmmm” Steven hummed, deep in thought. Feeling the light shine lightly on his face, every now and then a slight breeze from the open slide door. I wonder. He stood up from his bed and walked towards the center of the room.   
“Alright then” he mumbled to himself as he tried to recreate that burst of energy. It seemed to make him stronger, faster, almost like a mini power up. Squeezing his eyes shut, he concentrated hard on ….. turning pink..? Pink.pink.pink.pink.pink. Pink. Pink. Pink. Pink.. Pink... Mom.   
He sighed as he relaxed his tense position,   
“I guess that’s not happening”   
Crossing his arms in slight annoyance   
“ maybe I should ask pearl about this.”  
He wondered as he began to walk down the stairs.   
“ Ask me about what?” Pearl asked. Settled on the couch with the table covered in stacks of paper. Not looking up once from organizing them into their proper folders. Steven stopped abruptly on the stairs at the sudden introduction of pearl, but only for a split second.   
“Oh pearl, I didn’t hear you come in.” he said, making his way to the couch as he glanced over the paperwork Pearl was invested in at the moment. She looked up,   
“I’ve been here for the past hour Steven” Pearl said, a little confused,   
“ Didn’t you hear me greet you from downstairs earlier?”   
Steven blushed in embarrassment,   
“I. Um No, sorry pearl, I guess I was in my own head for a second there” he said. Pearl’s eyes shifted to properly observe Steven. She looked like she wanted to say something but held it off, before nodding along to his response.   
“Ah um.. anyways, I was wondering…” Steven began once again,   
“Was there ANY other powers my mom had that I still don’t have, or that differ?”   
Pearl answered almost immediately,  
“ Nope!... well...” Pearl pondered for a second, Steven’s eyes widened with anticipation,   
“... except with the healing spit and other smaller things like that, I’d say you’ve got all and more” ended Pearl while pointing a finger towards Steven’s chest. Pearl referring to how caring Steven was as a very special kind of power. He smiled,  
“Thanks pearl..”   
And of course, Pearl smiled right back,   
“Although,” Pearl said as she place the papers back on the table,  
“I’m confused that you even had to ask, Steven is everything alright?”   
Steven nodded rather quickly,   
“Yeah! Just curious and all, always something else to learn, am I right?” He said awkwardly,   
“Let me help you with those papers, what are they for?” Deciding it would be best to change the topic. There’s no reason to worry anyhow. He thought. And it seemed to work quite well,   
“Ah yes, I was organizing all the files about the progress of all the students currently attending little homeschool.” Pearl said, “here” as she handed Steven a small stack. He sighed in relief and got to work, making more small talk with Pearl. Evening soon came, and with the sun setting, arrived Amethyst and Garnet through the main warp.   
“ Hey Steven!” Greeted amethyst as she ran and jumped onto the couch making papers fly everywhere.   
“ Amethyst! Steven and I just finished organizing that!” Pearl stated, now slightly irritated at the purple gem, who was currently grinning her face off,   
“ cheer up pearl! I’ll help out” she said, Garnet and Steven already picking up the fallen papers.   
And that’s how the day ended, with light banter filling the room and a smile on Steven’s face.   
I wish this could last forever.


	2. Guidance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Episode 2: Guidance 
> 
> Sometimes all we need is reassurance...

After a minute, Steven and Amethyst did end up running after a stranded onion. Having to fuse yet again to grapple the left over roller coaster back to shore.  
“There you go!” said Smoky Quartz, setting down Onion only for him to run off, possibly back to Funland. Unfusing, Steven sighed once more,  
“Well that takes care of everyone..” He said, mostly to himself.  
“ Yep!” reliped Amethyst, tossing an arm around Steven’s shoulder. It was a casual walk back to the temple, the sun already setting, the sky turning hues of pink and orange. His eyes wandered over the clouds, so pretty, so simple… ‘.. why can’t life be like this..?’  
“Soooo, what you gonna do with it?”  
asked Amythset, snapping Steven out of his thoughts.  
“ hmmm?” Steven hummed, looking down at the object in question,  
“ I’m not sure… probably somewhere in my room, it’s a nice stuffed bear..” he finished, lifting it up as he admired it.  
“No silly!!!” The purple gem chuckled at Steven’s response,  
“ I’m talking about the future!” She said, teasingly punching his arm.  
“Oh” Steven simply said, smiling slightly. He looked back at the clouds as they walked,  
“ well.. like I said before, I want to help people” Amethyst stared at Steven with curiosity,  
“ I’m just not sure in WHAT way to help.. you know?” Steven pondering slightly before continuing,  
“I mean, changing for the better is the schools’ whole way of helping but I’M not really apart of it, it’s like …. I’m only the face of this whole thing but that’s it ... that's all I am” Steven ended, eyes widened as he’d come to a realization. ‘Huh, no wonder I’m losing my touch..’ he thought.  
“WHAT!?” Steven flinched at the sudden outburst,  
“ Dude, Steven! That’s not true, you’re so much more than that!” Amethyst said. Stopping in her tracks, she places her hands on Steven’s shoulders and faced him towards her.  
“Listen, you ARE the image of this school, but without you there would be no school, no uncorrupted gems and probably no Earth…” Steven stared right back at Amethyst with uncertainty in his eyes.  
“ without you, Pearl would have lost it, garnet would have never opened up and I … would have felt so alone.”  
“ Amethyst…” Steven said softly, tears already slipping out. She quickly wrapped Steven in hug, and he hugged right back.  
“ Thanks… I needed to hear that” he said, tightening the hug. And that’s where they stayed for the next five minutes, just appreciating each other for existing. Amethyst pulled away from the hug,  
“ Now then, next time I hear you talking nonsense it’ll be a lot worse than a hug.” Amethyst threatened Steven as she began to walk up the hill of the house. Steven began to laugh,  
“ worse than a hug??” He said, running to catch up to Amethyst. She ruffled his curly hair as she said, “ Hopefully that’ll never happen.” Steven smiled,  
“ Race ya!!” Amethyst claimed as she began to run the final stretch to the screen door.  
“Hey! No fair !!” Steven yelled back, now running as well. Tired from the run Amethyst cheered at her victory and so did Steven, especially after making it back home after such an eventful day. Making some dinner all the gems sat down at the dining table as Amethyst went into an elaborate story on today’s mayhem. “ … and then one of the ruby guards set the entire flower cart on fire” she laughed. Pearl at a shock and Garnet smiling along. After ending the marvelous tale, Steven wished them a good night and headed up to his room. But instead of going to bed, he went onto the balcony and looked over the sky again, stars twinkling, and the only sounds were the dying chatters of the crystal gems and the ocean’s gentle waves. A knock was heard on the slide door, turning around to spot amethyst awkwardly waving at the entrance. She walked her way over to Steven and looked at the stars. A moment later she asked,  
“ are you okay?” Referring to their previous conversation on the beach an hour ago. Steven nodded,  
“ Never better” as he continued to look at the sky.  
“ Well, you know you can always talk to me for whatever, okay?” Amethyst reassured him looking back at Steven. He looked back as well,  
“ Yeah… the same goes for you too.” And that’s how their day ended, looking out and hopeful for the future.


	3. Rosebuds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thoughtful night and a dreamless slumber

The moon filtered throughout the several panels of glass, beams of soft light hitting the floor in angles. In a sense, it made the room almost animated, twirling and in constant motion. The sounds of night seemed to only get louder, a ringing left behind as a plead to fill the void of silence. His heart beating gently in his chest. It was almost too loud now. 

He didn’t know how long he’d been standing in the empty warp room but as he glances at the nearby clock, it had only been a minute. The night was still young and Steven wasn’t so sure that he’d get any sleep tonight. 

He picked up the abandoned sleeping bag and began to head downstairs, thoughts whirling in his head. Making his way to his room he gently rolling up the rest of the sleeping bags and left them piled up next to the TV for the moment. Getting back under the covers, he sunk as far as he could into his pillow, wishing away the night, hopeful for some sleep.   
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

‘Welp, that’s not happening’   
Twisting and turning underneath the covers, Steven groaned in frustration. His body ached for sleep but his mind was wide awake,  
‘Maybe I shouldn’t have invited them over in the first place…’ he shook his head at the thought,   
‘ no, it was important’ he reasoned and it was true. Through all the awkwardness, talking to the Rose Quartzes did help and possibly saved Steven of embarrassment in the future. He looked over the covers to where his mother’s painting was still hanging. His head hit the pillow once more, staring up at the ceiling. The room slightly darkened due to the ship still over the temple. Though he said his goodbyes, Amethyst was probably still on board, partying the night away with the famethyst. He smiled at the thought, the humans trying to get some shut eye and the quartzes running around in the hallways causing a ruckus. All those rose quartzes, chatting it up, being stuck in bubbles for thousands of years.   
‘ geez mom, what was going through your head…’ Steven sighed,  
he understood it was all for the war but… all those gems, just forgotten, like bismuth … like spinel. 

Suddenly the ceiling turned a shade of pink, the room lit up in a hue of it.  
Steven abruptly sat up on his bed, never taking his eyes off the ceiling. His breathing hitched in his throat.  
“ what.. why..?” He mumbled to himself, confused and alarmed at the sudden color change of the room. He looked around the room frantically, trying to find the source of it. His breathing began to pick up,   
‘Where is it,where is it’ 

And the more anxious he became, the brighter the pink. It was all he could see, as if he were looking through a filter. A sudden weight was felt on his shoulder. Cautiously turning his head, Steven was relieved to see lion peering over him.   
“Lion, I’m so glad to see you!” Steven told him as he began to wrap his arms around lion’s mane. However, as he raised his arms Steven gasped in surprise, he was pink, just like before. But as soon as he noticed, it disappeared. Staring down at his hands in a bit of a shock. After a moment or two he finally let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Steven chuckled nervously,   
“ haha… that was odd..” 

He definitely didn’t expect to just randomly turn pink, especially when there was no visible threat.   
Lion began to purr softly, his head resting on Steven’s lap.  
“Aw, buddy.”   
He smiled softly, happy that he was no longer alone. And for the next five minutes, Steven gently stroked lion's mane until the fatigue finally got to him. Glancing up once again to see his mother’s painting,   
“ that’s it”   
he spoke softly to lion,  
“ I know where to put mom”   
Lion opened an eye, looking up at Steven curiously.

—————————————————————

“ Good Morning” greeted Greg as he entered the temple. Pearl waves her hello from the kitchen. Looking around he realizes that the portrait of rose was now gone. He hummed in thought,   
“Hey, where’s Steven?”   
asking pearl as he glanced over the bare wall.   
“Oh, he’s still upstairs” she replied, turning on the stove, assumingly to start making breakfast. With a steady pace, Greg made his way up to Steven’s room, knocking at the door frame first. With no response, he peeked around the corner carefully,   
“ Shnooball? You awake?”  
Greg’s eyes softened up at the sight in front of him. Steven was curled up under the covers, using lion as a pillow. He looked like a little kid again.Greg sighed,   
“ Rest well, bud.”


	4. Volleyball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bitter sweet ending ...

POV - Steven 

There we were, a new fusion and myself at the reef. The light from the windows reflected off of their gems, eyes glistening in relief. I, on the other hand, felt lightheaded and absolutely sick to my stomach. Still trying to catch my breath, feeling the fatigue steadily get worse.   
The damage I caused in that room, I could have hurt them, I DID hurt them. In the end volleyball was right, I am like my mom… a dangerous and horrible being. I let my emotions get out of hand and my friends almost paid the price. I’m… I’m such a -

“Steven” I snapped my head and realized that Mega Pearl was now in front of me with worry in their eye. I smiled it off as I stood up from where I was laying, “Are you guys okay..?” I asked, unsure of their new opinions of me. All I received was a nod, “ let’s go home.” She said. 

After warping back, I ran off towards the shore with little thought, watching over the horizon. I sat down in the cold yet soft sand, staring down at my covered gem in a questioning glare. All those odd moments, this new power, it was destructive. The complete opposite of what I thought was possible, even for mom. And just like all my frustrating powers, it was tied to my emotions. That moment, after the Rose Quartzes left,finally making sense to me. I shook my head, opening my eyes to spot a stick hiding beneath the sand. Reaching out for it, I gripped it tightly, using it to lazily draw shapes into the sand. 

I continued to do so until I began to hear footsteps approach me. My head, now resting on my knees, turns towards the tall figure to my right, Mega Pearl. After fumbling out an apology, she stops me and begins to explain things out. That the fusion suddenly existing, helped Pearl and Volleyball come to a better understanding of each other, about Pink Diamond...I couldn’t help but smile, happy for them as they began to unfuse. From two to three people on the beach, Volleyball leaned against Pearl happily. And yet, despite the bitter sweet ending of the day, I grimaced at Volleyball’s cracked eye against my better judgement. The thought panging throughout my head,   
‘You couldn’t fix it’   
It almost sounded like a broken record. I looked back to the ocean as I couldn’t bare to see it anymore. Another mistake, another problem, another discovery and I feel so helpless. I wrapped my arms around my knees never taking my eyes off the ocean, afraid of what was to come. 

———————————————————  
POV -none

“ Thank you Steven” said Volleyball, bowing slightly as she stood on the warp. Steven gave a look of surprise,   
“ Oh umm, it was nothing really” he answered shyly, not knowing exactly what she was thanking his for. She giggled at his response,   
“ for the nickname”   
She clarified, a hand slightly over her mouth suppressing any more laughter. Steven rubbed the back of his head, smiling as well. Pearl and Volleyball shared one last hug before she waved for a final time before warping off.   
“ …. pearl ..?” Steven said timidly, reaching out for her slightly before letting his arm back down.   
“ hmm?” Pearl hummed in question, turning towards Steven. When she didn’t get an immediate answer she asked,   
“ Are you alright?”   
“ Pearl, I- I’m so sorry” Steven took a shuddering breath in,   
“What happened at the reef-“ 

“Was only an accident.” Finished Pearl, kneeling in front of Steven, a hand placed on his shoulder.   
His eyes widened slightly,   
“ but-“   
Pearl shook her head softly,   
“ Steven, it’s okay”   
‘No… no it wasn’t !!!’ Steven wanted to shout out, but he kept his emotions in check. He had to, now that he knew what he was capable of. He sighed,   
“ ok…” looking away from the concerned look imprinted on pearl’s face. Pearl pulled Steven into a loving hug and Steven, couldn’t help but sink into it.   
‘ Hopefully this doesn’t happen again’


	5. Bluebird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A VERY busy morning

The ocean shimmered in specks of white and gold, sun already at the horizon, lighting the sky pink. The pile of hair barely visible anymore as the waves continued to pull it farther away. Greg wiped another stray tear and sighed once more. Steven patted his dad on the back, glancing back at him.  
“... you going to be okay?” Steven asked gently, suppressing a light shiver at the ocean breeze. Greg placed a hand on Steven’s shoulder, using him to properly stand back up, he smiled sadly,  
“ Yeah…besides, I can always grow it back.” Pulling Steven for another one armed hug, they slowly made their way back to the temple. 

————————————————————

“ So…. wait, what do I do?” Amethyst said, rather confused on moving the van. Pearl groaned, annoyed that she’d had to explain it yet again,  
“ I need you to lasso Greg’s vehicle from both sides in order to pull it back to the warp and get it OUT of the house.”  
“ Ohhhh!” exclaimed the purple gem, summoning her weapon in double. Pearl looked over at Garnet, currently sitting on the couch and observing the madness in silence. Pearl frowned slightly,  
“ A little help here?” She stated, glancing over at Amethyst wrapping up the van messily.  
Garnet made no effort to move,  
“ Don’t need to”  
SLAM!  
…. and just as Garnet said that, Greg gasped in total shock at the state of his van.  
“ My van!!!” He exclaimed, rushing over to it as Amethyst quickly dissolved her weapon, backing up. Steven was left standing at the doorway awkwardly,  
‘Oohh, I forgot to tell Dad about that…’ he winced internally. After a quick inspection of his precious home, Greg sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning,  
“ Don’t worry, I’ll drive the van out of here in a jiffy” he said, twirling his keys.  
Pearl turned to Garnet surprised as she simply smirked knowingly. 

——————————————————-

“ .. Sorry again for the hair … and the van” Steven said, currently at the car wash. It had taken some effort but after a few bumpy minutes the van was warped away to little homeschool, and from there on, more awkward driving to get back.  
‘Huh… I wonder how Bluebird even managed to drive it all the way to the house..’ Steven thought. 

“There’s no need to apologize kiddo, it wasn’t your fault” Greg said, patting his son on the head. After a few more minutes of conversation, Steven went on his way as Greg wished him a proper good morning.

Walking off, he realized just how high the sun already was in the sky. The blue of it all almost hurt his eyes with how bright it was.  
He fought off an incoming yawn,  
‘ Get it together Steven Universe!’  
He’d only been awake for a solid hour and was already pretty much done for today.  
Steven shook his head in determination, knowing full well that there was still one more person left to apologize to.  
Finally back house, a smell of breakfast hit him in the face. He rushed over to the counter in anticipation, not realizing how hungry he was. Garnet smiled as she handed Steven a plateload of eggs and toast.  
“ Order up” was all she said,  
Steven smiled right back,  
“Garnet, you are a lifesaver!” He said through a full mouth.  
“I know.”  
After chowing down the rest of the food he turned to Pearl who was mopping the floor from the left over tire tracks.  
“ Oh, have any of you guys seen amethyst around?” She stopped mopping for a second,  
“ ..hmmm, I think she went to the school” pearl answered.  
‘Great, more running..’ He sighed,  
“ Alright, Thanks pearl, thanks garnet” Steven said as he left in a rush. 

Now at little homeschool, Steven glanced over everything trying to find the purple gem.  
“ good morning” said cherry quartz, strolling right by the warp. Steven snapped his head around,  
“ Oh, hello!” He waved as she smiled and continued to walk off.  
‘Where is she??’ He thought, hopping off the warp and heading towards where Amethyst usually teaches. And of course on his way there, Steven was stopped countless times by other students. It’s not that bothered him but if he got distracted, Steven knew it’ll be difficult to bring it up to Amethyst a different time. Once he made it there, he was greeted with absolutely nothing.  
Steven groaned and sat down on the grass, totally defeated. 

“ Hey Steven!”  
‘ amethyst?’ He thought turning his head, only to find a green gem instead.  
Peridot smiled as she leaned over him in curiosity. As Steven looked behind her, he noticed some Quartzes and other gems following Peridot.  
“ Hey… what you up to?” Steven asked, referring to the group forming behind Peridot. She looked back as well,  
“Oh yes, I’m taking my class on a fielded trip! Possibly to the nearby forest to explore natural plant life!” She explained.  
“ You mean field trip?” Steven corrected.  
“ Yeah. that’s what I said, fielded trip!” Peridot repeated, her smile only getting wider, excitement traced on her face. Steven chuckled, waving back to the gems waving at him.  
“That sounds nice… hey, have you seen Amethyst around here?” Steven asked, at this point he was rather lost on where to look for her. Peridot’s eyes widened in confirmation,  
“Yes! I believe she went to see her human friend…. onion’s parental figure?”  
“ Vadalia!” Steven stated as he stood up from the grass,  
‘Of course!’ He thought.  
“ Thanks, I’ll see you around Peridot!” Steven said as he began to run off.  
“ good luck with class!!” He yelled in the distance, Peridot waving goodbye as she continued to walk her class to the forest. 

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

“Ughh, finally..” Steven sighed at the sight of the always open garage door. Glancing down at his phone, the clock read, 9:00am.  
‘I don’t have much time..’ He thought, knowing that little homeschool would officially start classes in a bit. Walking up cautiously to the draped garage he peeked inside. And there she was, Amethyst, sitting on the garage floor, clutching a small leathered book with a pencil at hand. She seemed to be lost in thought until her head snapped up to the sudden rustling Steven had caused. Steven smiled shyly,  
“ Good Morning Amethyst!” He said, making his way to her.  
“Morning” She said gleefully as she closed off the book from Steven’s prying eyes. He sat down next to her. After a moment or two of silence, Steven twirling his hands nervously not knowing exactly how to bring it up. Amethyst peered at him, a confused and almost concerned expression plastered on her face. 

“SO! what’you doin’ ?” Steven asked abruptly, tensing up at the slight squeak of his voice. Amethyst shook her head in a slight irritation,  
“ Dude…. really??” Setting the book down, she turned herself to properly face the flustered 16 year old. Amethyst made no attempt to hide the concern laced in her voice,  
“It’s me! ...you can talk to me about anything .” She reassured the teen,  
“Just speak your mind, it’s okay.”  
Steven’s eyes widened, not expecting the purple gem to react the way she did. He chuckled softly in appreciation,  
“ thank you..” Steven said, realizing that he had no reason to be so nervous anymore. He rubbed the back of head feeling a bit silly now.  
“ it’s- I’m fine, I just never got the chance to say, ‘I’m sorry’ Amethyst…”  
Once he realized that the gem was still out of the loop on the topic at hand he elaborated further,  
“ For all the unnecessary things I said about your drawings-“  
Amethyst laughed at that even wiping an imaginary tear, however, seeing the confused look on Steven’s face got her to calm down a little,  
“Sorry for laughing, haha, it - it’s just that, Yeah, you were right, they were really bad drawings.” Playfully elbowing Steven’s arm,  
“Besides, I knew you were a little high strung from bluebird and all.” She said, shrugging her shoulders in acceptance. 

Steven couldn’t believe what he was hearing,  
“ but- no, bluebird shouldn’t be just another excuse for how I act!!!” Raising his voice slightly in hurt.  
It was quiet now, the atmosphere in the room was heavier.  
Amethyst completely stopped all former laughter, staring at Steven in a bit of a shock,  
“....another excuse..?” She asked, not knowing what exactly Steven had meant.  
He blushed in embarrassment, realizing his poor choice of wording and immediately backtracked,  
“I - I mean, in general…. with everything that she did. I just couldn’t bring myself to trust her and I acted out on not just you but… everyone.” He fumbled over the rushed explanation, mentally hitting himself for letting it slip out.  
Amethyst slowly nodded her head,  
“ I guess… but it’s really ok Steven. And it’s a great thing that you didn’t trust her! That girl was downright in the wrong.” She responded, going back to a joyful tone. Steven let out an inner sigh of relief, knowing that the gem had bought it.  
“Besides, with the lessons I’m getting from Val, I’ll be an even better artist!” Amethyst said cheerfully, picking up the leather book, previously forgotten on the floor. Steven looked over the cover in awe,  
“ .. Can I see some of your stuff?” He asked in an unsure tone. Amethyst opened her sketchbook rather quickly,  
“Don’t got to ask twice!” She approved, happy to show him all the stuff she’s been drawing this past week. 

Soon all the tension went away as Steven and Amethyst continued to chat and joke around. Amethyst looked over at Steven, still laughing at a previous joke told by her.  
“ About the Rose Quartz portrait” she began, not noticing the sudden twitch of uncomfort from Steven,  
“ Vadalia offered to paint us a new family portrait!” She exclaimed excitedly, throwing up her hands in a motion of surprise. Steven smiled slightly,  
“That be nice” he said glancing at a nearby clock. The color drained from his face as he read the time.  
“ Oh my gosh!!!” Steven yelled out, suddenly standing up in a rush. Amethyst stood up too, panicking as well,  
“ what!? What is it??!” She said, looking around for the nearby threat.  
“ School starts in ten minutes!” Steven said, pointing at the clock in a fit of dismay. Amethyst looked at it as well,  
“ oh…”  
In a blink of an eye they ran for their lives to the nearest warp pad. Running alongside each other and laughing at their own expense. The day was only beginning and luckily, Steven wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small headcanon-( maybe amethyst got inspired to draw because of Vadalia)?
> 
> Also- RIP Greg’s hair :,(


	6. Special Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve taken a route steering away from the sunstone ending of this episode, 
> 
> It begins at Steven’s dramatic fall :0

It was quiet, air briskly passing through, the temple standing taller than ever.   
The grass smelled so. . . grassy, and the air tasted like cotton candy.

. . . . . ‘ God, I’m soooo tired’ thought Steven as he rolled to his side. 

Garnet and Amethyst had volunteered to go check on the fallen gems as he stayed where he had fallen on the hilltop, too tired to otherwise move anymore. Pearl stayed behind as well, making worrying faces and hovering nearby. Cautiously crouching down to Steven’s level, Pearl poked him in the cheek, almost as if to check if he was still alive. 

“...what..” Steven groaned softly at Pearl’s antics, apparently he said it too aggressively because Pearl distanced herself slightly before answering, 

“ Maybe next time, try not to go overboard with your plans, alright?” 

Steven nodded, shifting himself to a comfortable faceplant and tugging the sleeves of his jacket over his hands. His eyes scanning over the grass to the base of the lighthouse, taking in everything that happened today. Just thinking about it made him tired, all that running around, especially frustrating with the lack of warp pads between Vadalia’s place and the temple. He let out an audible sigh, catching Pearl’s attention yet again. 

“ Something on your mind..?” She asked gently, a little too gently if you asked Steven.

Wheels were turning in his head, thinking of all the possible ways there was to answer that question. Steven suddenly felt a wave of emotion pass by his tired body and mind, thinking of all the small moments of devastation he’s felt this past year. A lot has definitely happened….

‘ Am I okay?” he questioned. 

‘Wait…. Am I not supposed to be okay?!’ He thought

Steven then began to feel angry at Pearl’s question, frowning slightly, although Pearl couldn’t see it. He inhaled deeply through his nose to calm down.

‘ Well… Why AM I angry?’ he reasoned, trying not to snap at Pearl. 

He pondered further, ‘ ….The question, the way she said it… it made me think?’ 

‘ It made me feel like she was calling me out in some way… BUT, I know Pearl only wants to help’ Steven finalizes in his head. 

As quickly as his emotions came, they settled down in an instant. 

“Steven?” Pearl said, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Steven peered from over his jacket, realizing that he hadn’t given a response yet. Shuffling up to a sitting position from his current bedding, he settled next to Pearl. Offering a small smile, Steven decided it was time, 

“ Actually -” 

“ YO YO YO!” Amethyst hollered from her spot on Garnet’s shoulders, smiling widely as her eyes fell onto Steven. 

“ Ayyy, you’re not dead!” She said, cheerfully hopping off of her perch and sliding her way towards Steven. Garnet adjusted her visors as she gave a thumbs up to the rest of her teammates. 

“ All of the gems are okay, a bit dazed, but they’ll be just fine.” Garnet reassured, making her way towards them as well. Upon arrival, sat down in the grass with everyone else, 

“ Onion is a very dangerous child” claimed Garnet, a serious look shining through her visors. That, however, didn’t stop the statement from receiving a few chuckles in return. 

Steven glanced around his fellow gems and sighed once again, this time in relief. He had to admit, it was nice to sit here and not having to worry about the future ahead. This is nice, it’s nice. . .

Garnet straightened up in surprise as a new weight was introduced, leaning into her side. Glancing down she smiled softly, it was Steven. Wrapping an arm around the sleeping teen, she did her own leaning into the sloppy hug. Amethyst peered up at the moment, slapping a hand to her mouth when she realized what was happening. 

“ Oh….my… gosh” she squealed quietly at the adorable site. Smacking Pearl’s back to get her attention. 

“ Ow! Amethyst what was that for!!!” Pearl exclaimed, swirling around to face the purple gem.   
“Shhhhhh!!!” Amethyst hushed Pearl, pointing over to Garnet and Steven. Pearl looked over and instantly adjusted her volume.

“ oh….” she said quietly, smiling slightly at the site as well, 

“ I think it’s time to head back inside the temple.” 

——————————————————————————————-

With Steven now in the comfort of his own bed, the gems gathered in the living room. After waving goodbye to the jasper, nephrite and the heaven bettles for the day and Pearl coming back from dropping off Onion to his house. Both Garnet and Pearl took refuge on the couch, slouching as far back as they could. Today was tiring, more than the two gems would like to admit, and like Steven, they might consider the option of sleeping as well. Amethyst sat down on the wooden floor near the couch, looking up at Pearl and Garnet, 

“ I’m assuming that you guys had a long day today?” She smiled knowingly as Pearl mustered an annoyed groan. 

‘ I wonder what Steven was going to say….’ thought Pearl, already half asleep. 

‘ I’ll ask him… tommmm ...orr.’ 

Light snoring was heard throughout the temple, not a single soul stirring…. well except Amethyst, the moment that everyone fell asleep, she started to raid the refrigerator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soooo sorry for the rushed chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so terrified for our boy Steven 😭


End file.
